A spring adjusting device is generally applied to a component which uses a spring to adjust and control parameters, and is especially applied to various valve assemblies. The spring adjusting device generally comprises an adjusting screw rod 101, a spring 102 and a spring seat 103 which is located between the adjusting screw rod and the spring, as shown in FIG. 1. When a valve assembly is used, the adjusting screw rod 101 needs to be rotated to adjust the compression amount of the spring 102, so as to realize the setting and adjustment of setting points of the controlled parameters. The spring seat 103 plays a role of transmitting the force of the adjusting screw rod 101 to the spring 102, and the traditional contact form of the adjusting screw rod and the spring seat is that the end part 104 of the end surface of the adjusting screw rod 101 is in contact with the spring seat 103. When the setting points of the controlled parameters need to be set and adjusted, the adjusting screw rod 101 is rotated, the end part 104 of the end of the adjusting screw rod 101 immediately moves vertically downwards (or upwards), so that the spring seat 103 in contact with the end part 104 moves vertically downwards (or upwards) with the compression of the spring 102 to realize the control of the opening and closing of the port of the valve assembly (not shown in the figures).
However, when the force of the spring is too large during operation, the end part 104 may be separated from a concave hole 105 of the spring seat 103, so that the use of the spring is influenced; and in addition, the spring seat 103 is twisted by taking the end part 104 as a center, so that the spring 102 is bent on the whole. For this reason, the spring 102 is extremely unstable during operation, the setting points of the parameters of the valve assembly drift and the overall working performance of the valve assembly is influenced.
A spring seat is also disclosed in the prior art, the structure of the concave hole is only improved to a conical concave part and no further content is disclosed.